Fumiya Somegi
Fumiya Somegi (染木文弥, Somegi Fumiya) is the Head of the Night Troop's Majinai Division. He designed the power-limiting tattoos for Gen Shishio and Miki Hatori, and typically works alongside Ito Orihara.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 233 Appearance Fumiya has long, dark hair and a tattoo on his left cheek. Personality While normally very friendly, Fumiya's entire manner becomes far more imposing and serious while he is casting spells. Plot 'Defending Karasumori' Fumiya is among the many Night Troop members that come to Karasumori in order to defend it from Kokuboro's next mass attack (though he and many others are not named at the time).Chapter 99 'Mark of the Shinyuuchi Hunters' Sen Kagemiya puts in a requests for the Night Troop's Majinai Division to investigate the strange incidents at Karasumori. By the time Yoshimori, Tokine, and Souji arrive, Fumiya and Ito Orihara are already there, examiningKekkaishi manga, Chapter 232, pages 18-19 the invisible marking spell left in the courtyard by the Shinyuuchi Hunters.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 226, page 17 Fumiya introduces himself and Ito, then explains that he is certain whatever was done to Karasumori happened in the center of the courtyard. Fumiya uses paint to cover the invisible marking spell on the courtyardKekkaishi manga, Chapter 233, pages 1-7, and causes a painted copy of the spell to rise into the air. Fumiya says the technique seems familiar, and Ito tells him that it is not a typical marking spell, which is used to indicate ownership. Fumiya decides to remove the spell, and asks Ito to handle it. Ito summons a small, winged skeleton holding a sword (possibly her landlord) and two giant rollers, which wrap around the painted copy of the spell, press it back into the ground. Fumiya explains that this time, the actual spell will be removed. As the removal begins, Yoshimori hears a pained scream inside his head and cries for them to stop.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 233, pages 9-19 Equipment *'Ink:' Fumiya uses special ink in the majority of his spells. He stores it in a small pot and usually applies it by hand.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 233 *'Anti-Spell Poles:' Poles painted with special ink, used to aid in repelling spells.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 262 Power & Abilities Charm Spells: Fumiya is familiar with and capable of using a wide variety of spells, though he specializes in designing charms.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 233, pages 2-4 *'Limiter Tattoos': Fumiya created and applied the flame-like tattoo that wraps around Gen Shishio's body. It was designed to activate when Gen is using his Ayakashi powers and causes increasing pain the further he transforms. He also applied the tattoo that covers most of Miki Hatori's left arm. The tattoo contains or surpresses her Black Wing when it is not in use.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 233, page 3 *'Copy Spell:' Fumiya can create a hovering copy of an existing spell, allowing him to fully examine it.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 233, pages 10-13 *'Medicinal Herb Spell:' A temporary tattoo that resembles a medicinal herb and decreases pain. *'Counterspell Dragons:' Several large dragons that consume other spells, but require a great deal of time and donated power to activate. Trivia *Fumiya was probably present the first time that the Night Troop occupied the Sumimura house (there is a character briefly seen speaking to Mukade that resembles Fumiya, but lacks the tattoo on his cheek)Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 100, but introduces himself anyway when he later meets Yoshimori and Tokine again. References Navigation Category:Majinaishi Category:Male Characters Category:Night Troop Category:Characters